Destroy Em All!
by clazykid
Summary: Natsu and the gang are going camping, but get lost and end up in a hotel-which really isn't a hotel, its a gateway to the Pokemon world! Join Natsu and everyone's adventures as they get their first Pokemon, beat their first gym leader, and share their first kiss! Pairings: NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, GrUvia I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was tired.

She held on to Wendy's hand as they walked on the narrow dirt path. Wendy kicked at the path, making clouds of dust fly up. Carla, who was walking beside Wendy sneezed.

This was going on for the past half hour.

Lucy was tired.

A half hour ago, when it was still light, they had gotten lost. When they got back on the dirt path, it was already dark-Natsu and everyone had left them behind already. She wasn't sure where they went, so she just kept walking. It was too late to turn back now, they decided to find some shelter and then head back to the guild. She would meet up with Natsu and everyone eventually.

It was all Natsu's fault. He wanted to try camping. She thought it was an okay idea, but then she remembered that it was Natsu. It would probably end up in a forest fire, but everyone wanted to go, so naturally she tagged along. Even if it did end up in a disaster, if it involved Natsu, then it would be fun.

She was wrong. It ended in a different disaster. Now she was lost with Wendy and-

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san! Look!" Wendy tugged on Lucy's hand. Lucy glanced ahead on the road. She sighed in relief. There was a small flicker of light, and in it she could make out a building of some sort. She grinned, happy to finally have found shelter, and started walking faster, tugging a stumbling Wendy behind her.

She was panting by the time she got to the building. It was a yellow-ish building, it must have been white when it was painted. The name 'THE TELEPORTER' was written in bold bronze letters. The rust dripped down to the ledge, and made the letters look shadowed and gaunt. There was a mysterious air to it, and most mysterious of all, in the 'O' of 'THE TELEPORTER', it was filled in. Half of it was a deep red, rust dripping like blood. The bottom was a yellow-white, stained with the rust. A thick black line crossed through the middle of the two colours. In the center of the 'O', there was a white circle surrounded by black. There was light coming from inside, but it still felt ominous. Lucy shivered. What did that strange circle mean?

She jumped as she heard a loud crack of thunder. Wendy started shivering. Lucy looked up at the sky. A few stray droplets splashed on her face. She sighed. They had no choice but to go in the building.

"Let's go in, Lucy-san!" Wendy pulled her in hastily before she had the chance to say otherwise.

The inside of the building was much warmer than outside, and it was cozier too. The lobby had a small sofa, a coffee table with a vase of white flowers, and another squishy looking chair. Lucy headed towards the front desk, but groaned inwardly when she saw the huge clump of people shouting at the front desk.

"You stupid little twerps!"

"Metal head!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Ice pick!"

"Shut up, all of you."

"Erza's right! We need to find Lu-chan!"

Lucy perked up when she heard her pet name. She looked closer at the clump of people.

One red haired female dressed in armour.

One pierced iron dragon slayer.

One stripper.

One heavily armed masked man.

One tiny blue-haired bookworm.

One blue-haired water woman.

And, one salmon-haired fiery mage.

She sighed in relief, her grip on Wendy's hand loosening, but then the sigh caught in her throat as she remembered who had deserted who in the frpirst place.

Natsu sniffed. thanked that smell.

That smell of freshness, dew, and stars.

Lucy?

He whipped his head around to where he smelled her from, and there she was, all flesh and blood, holding on to Wendy's hand.

"LUUUUCY!" He shouted, wrapping her slim frame into a bear hug.

Normally Lucy would have hugged him back, but this time she just stood stiff until he stopped.

"...Lucy?" Natsu's arms dropped to his sides, and he cocked his head in confusion.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed, kicking Natsu in the chin, jerking his head upwards. He ended up sprawled on the ground, stunned.

"Wha...da hell..." He groaned.

"Natsu! WE GOT LOST! WHEN WE FINALLY GOT BACK ON THE TRAIL YOU HAD ALREADY LEFT ME AND WENDY BEHIND I MEAN THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A CARING FRIEND I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU GUYS ALL WERE AND I WAS SO WORRIED I WAS READY TO HEAD BACK TO THE GUILD AND EVERYTHING WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE RESPONSIBLE AND-"

"Lu-chan! Don't blame Natsu, it was my idea to wait at the nearest hotel for you!" Levy pleaded.

Lucy looked up from Natsu and slowly scrutinized everyone. Levy was covering for someone. She knew it.

When her gaze crossed over Gajeel, he gulped. Lucy was incredibly scary. He was glad he wasn't at he end of that kick.

Lucy sighed. Levy was telling the truth. She turned slowly to her.

"Okay, Levy. It was a good idea, so don't be upset anymore, okay?"

Lucy crouched on the ground, facing Natsu. "Natsu, I'm sorry I blamed you for this. But you deserved that kick."

Natsu shrugged. It didn't really hurt, seeing as Lucy didn't really have any muscles.

"U-um...would you all like rooms now?" A tiny voice peeped. All heads turned to look at the speaker at the front desk. She was a small little thing, with pink hair twisted into two loops. She wore a nurse outfit, and nervously adjusted her nurse cap.

"M-my name is Joy," She said quietly. "W-welcome to the Teleporter..."

Lucy's heart rocketed in her chest. This girl was so adorable.

"We'll book you f-for the usual time. Today is on the h-house." Joy said.

Suddenly, eight other identical copies of Joy walked into the room.

"One room for each, sis?" One of them said.

"Did you book them for the usual time?" Another said.

"Y-yes! I did!" Joy said, tugging at her hair.

"Okay! Gotcha!" They all said in unison.

Lucy shuddered, one Joy was cute. Nine Joys were kind of creepy. They all split up and started pushing everyone into the elevator.

"Hey! What in hell do you think you're doing?!" Gajeel said, as a much tinier Joy pushed him into the elevator and pushed the button.

"No wait-" The elevator doors closed.

Lucy found herself, too, being pushed into an elevator. Despite her protesting, she found herself waiting alone inside the elevator as it slowly made its ascent.

She stepped out of the elevator to find all the Joys waiting. Again, they all started pushing everyone, only to a room. Lucy was led by a Joy into a small room with nothing but a lamp and a really strange looking shower.

"I guess I can see why it's on the house..." She murmured. Joy smiled.

"Nah, today's a special day! No one really stays here long anyways," She said, pushing Lucy towards the shower. This, too, had the strange white and red circle on it. It piqued Lucy's curiosity.

"If I can ask, what-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I STILL HAVE MY CLOTHES ON!" She screamed as Joy pushed her into the shower. She looked up, only to see that no water was coming. And this shower didn't have a drain, either. Just like a chamber. She heard the door close behind her and panicked. Were they going to lock her in? She heard beeps coming from the outside.

"Okay, we're all set! Since it would be your first time, you'll all go to Kanto! Thanks for going with Teleporter! We hope to see you again!"

Lucy froze. All the puzzle pieces clicked into her head.

This was a teleporting building. They were teleporting her somewhere. She didn't know where they found the technology, but she was headed somewhere.

She had a sick feeling in her stomach that this wasn't another one of Natsu's pranks.

She tried to protest, but the teleporter started whirring loudly, and it drowned out her cries.

She covered her face in her hands. These adventures always led to a disaster.

As she sighed, everything went black.

And she still didn't know what that red-white circle meant.


	2. Beginning

Lucy groaned loudly. Her head pounded as she tried to lift it. She cracked open an eye.

"AGH!" She shrieked and at the same time there was another small shriek.

It was _another_ Joy. How many had she seen already, ten?

This Joy was smaller, but her voice had the same tremble as the first Joy.

"U-um...hello...w-welcome to the p-pokemon centre...u-um...welcome to Pallet town..."

"What?" Lucy said, her eyes widening. "Did you say _Pallet Town_? I've never even heard of that place! Where the hell are we?!"

The Joy flinched at Lucy's sharp tone. "U-uh...I believe you took the teleporter here...right? It...it explains why you don't have any pokeballs on you."

Lucy took a deep breath. Nothing she was saying made sense.

Then she remembered.

The teleporter.

"Auuuuuugh..." She held her head in her hands. "What...how do I get out of here?"

Joy smiled confusedly and cocked her head to one side. "W-well, isn't it obvious? One of the people you're traveling with has to beat the champion of the elite four! N-now we have a different rule for people who teleported here as a team, one person from each team can fight each battle!"

Battle.

Lucy whipped her hand to her belt.

Her keys. She glanced down in panic. Oh, god.

They weren't there.

Joy watched Lucy with curiosity. Something was wrong with the feisty blonde. Then her mind clicked.

"W-were you looking for these?" She held up the keys.

Lucy almost sobbed with relief. "Ohmygoodnessthankyou!" She clutched her keys to her chest. Then she pulled out the golden key with the sign of Leo.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She chanted.

Nothing happened. Joy stared.

"U-um...what are you-"

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shook the key for emphasis. This time, the key flickered slightly. Lucy's eyes brightened up at the progress.

And then Loki was in front of her. Lucy stepped forward to hug Loki, but he collapsed.

"What?! Loki! What's happening?" Lucy's pale hands fluttered over him. Loki struggled onto his elbows.

"Lucy...where the hell are you?! My magic doesn't work at all here..."

And then he was gone. Not even a word of goodbye.

So his magic didn't work here. That was why she felt extra drained.

Joy watched the girl deep in thought. She blinked. What was she thinking about?

And then Lucy collapsed.

...

"..ucy! Lucy! LUUUUUUCYYYY!" Lucy scrunched up her face as she woke up.

"What...uuugh, I'm so tired..." She rubbed her eyes slowly, and when she opened them she was staring too close at a broken TV, the static in her eyes-then it cleared, and she was staring into a pair of obsidian eyes.

"Luuuucy...are you awake?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy shot up in her bed, flustered. She conked her head into Natsu's, and fell back onto the bed. While he had a hard skull, she didn't, so he just blinked, surprised while she held her head and moaned into the pillows.

Lucy slowly sat up again, eyeing Natsu wearily. Everyone was clustered around her bed.

Levy flung herself at Lucy. "Lu-chan! I was so worried! Magic doesn't work here, so when you tried it, it made you super exhausted!"

Lucy smiled, grateful her blue-haired friend was worried about her. She wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's okay, Levy! We'll get out of here! It'll end up being fun! Don't worry, okay?" She said reassuringly, patting Levy's back.

"O-okay." Levy sniffed.

Lucy giggled, Levy was so adorable!

Erza cleared her throat, and both Lucy and Levy jumped.

"I...don't mean to interrupt you, but Lucy, are you feeling rested? We should get going."

Natsu grinned widely. "Yeah! Erza's right for once!"

Natsu rubbed the spot where Erza had smacked him. "I mean, of course Erza's right!" He gulped nervously. "We gotta go pick some Poke...mon! Yeah!"

Lucy perked up with interest. Pokemon...what were they?

Joy saw the spark of interest in Lucy's eyes and said, "Pokemon are kind of like animals that you can keep as pets-"

Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia's eyes glittered.

"-or you can train and fight with them!"

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray's eyes had fire burning in them.

Jellal just blinked. Stone cold as ever.

Lucy started to get up but her vision swam and her head pounded. She quickly fell back down onto the bed with a thump.

"Um...okaaay..." She held her head as she tried to focus on her friends' faces.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Worry creased Natsu's brow. "Do you still feel sick?"

Lucy blinked, and her vision cleared once again. What was going on?

"I'm okay, I think it's a side effect from summoning Loki or something..."

This time when she got up she wasn't on a violent boat in the middle of a raging ocean anymore. Everything was still.

"Okay, let's go!" She piped cheerfully, not wanting to worry her friends and guildmates.

They left the building(Later Lucy found out it was called a pokemon center.) and Lucy walked with a skip in her step. The weariness from summoning Loki earlier had completely worn off, and she felt extremely excited. She hummed a tune, and smiled to herself as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Natsu watched her contentedly. When she was happy, he was happy. When he was happy, she was happy. It was almost like a pact. Being best friends, they knew each other well enough to share this kind of bond. Their gazes met, and her eyes widened for a moment. Natsu panicked. What was surprising her? Was she scared? He had that one split second to think that before he ran into a streetlight.

"Huh...?" He laid on the ground, dazed. Lucy's smiling face appeared above him.

"You're such a weirdo," She said, laughing. Her laugh made his dazed face grin on reflex. Her laugh was just funny that way. She pulled him up, and he was wondering how someone as un-muscly as her could even move him. '_I mean, I bet I'm super heavy compared to Luce. She needs to work out more...I'll take her on more missions!' _Lucy was really a weirdo. He would have to give her special training or something. Then her hands would be less chubby, too.

Levy watched the entire scene without being noticed.

_"OHMYGODOHMYGODTHEY'REMAKINGPROGRESSFINALLYYESYESY ESIT'SSOKAWAIII'MGONNASQUEALNOAGHINEEDTOPLAYMATCHM AKERIMUST'_

Was what she was thinking on the inside, but it appeared she was just coughing. She covered her cheeks with her hand to hide the excited blush on her face. She would attract attention soon.

There it was. She was saved.

"Hey hey! We're here! The professor's lab is just up ahead!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically. She really was excited, but her mind kept flickering to Lucy and Natsu.

They entered the pristine white building, the door swinging shut after them.

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY GUYS FORGIVE ME OMG IM SORRYYYYYYYY I WAS SUPER BUSY/LAZY YEAH I WILL BE MORE RELIABLE DONT GIVE UP ON ME I WILL MAKE THIS SUPAR GOOD**

**OOOH NALU MOMENT YWAH**

**LEVY IS SO SLY**

**OK**

**CIAO**


	3. Interruption

"Hi there! Welcome to my research lab! My name is Professor Oak!" An old man with short grey hair in a white lab coat waved at them.

Natsu looked a the man strangely. _'Is this guy's name really Professor?'_

While he was eyeballing the professor, Erza stepped forward and extended her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Professor Oak." She stepped back. "We were told to...pick up the-"

"Ah, yes, yes!" The old man smiled. Natsu gulped. He glanced at Erza to see if she was going to murder the man for interrupting her like Natsu always did. Natsu feared for the Professor's life...but Erza had a serene and tranquil expression.

Now he was confused. Maybe not eating strawberry cheesecake was making her nicer.

"If you could come choose one at a time that would be perfect! I'll take you to a waiting room!" Oak led them to a nicely furnished room inside the lab. "So, who wants to go first-"

"OOHHHH! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Natsu screeched, waving his arm in the air like an excited child who figured out the right answer and was waiting for the teacher to call on him. Erza elbowed him sharply, and he choked on his words.

"Don't be _rude,_" She hissed.

Natsu stood up ramrod straight. "Yes ma'am," He said, gulping. He looked at the professor, who was smiling in amusement at the scene they were making.

"U-um..Good...kind sir...you have, uh, n-nice hair...you're probably really old, right-UGH!" Erza elbowed him again. He rubbed his sore spot and glared at Erza, but her eyes were looking fiery and really scary. He shuddered.

"Uh...hey, bro-GAH!" Erza was glowing with a dark aura now. Natsu huffed.

"Whyyyyy do I have to be nice? Can't I just pick up my new pokemon already?" He whined. The professor laughed.

"I'm glad to see such an eager trainer-to-be! You don't find a lot of those these days," He said, looking wistful. Natsu blinked. All he wanted to do was go see his new buddy.

There was a silence.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You can all take a seat while I take Mr..."

"Natsu."

"Alright! Mr. Natsu can come with me, while the rest of you stay here! Oh, I don't believe I caught all of your names."

Erza bowed. "My name is Erza." She said politely.

After that, Gray stood up to introduce himself. "I'm Gray." He said smoothly.

Natsu huffed. This was going to take forever. He fidgeted in his seat. Pointing at each person, he said quickly,"That's Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Jellal."

Professor Oak smiled. "It's really wonderful to meet all of you."

Natsu sighed in relief. Finally, he could meet his new fighting partner!

Professor Oak watched Natsu out of the corner of his eye. His passion almost reminded him of...

Maybe.

It made him smile on the inside.

"Alright! Come with me, Natsu!" The professor disappeared into a room, doors swinging shut after him. Natsu followed suit, but as soon as he made it past the door, he stopped. It was silent except for the sound of the doors closing with a thump.

Three small creatures. One orange, one green, and one blue. He watched them closely. They were so _alive, _eating and moving around and they looked _happy_. Natsu wondered if they were real or if they were simply a kind of magic trick, one that would end soon. He walked closer, slowly-not wanting to startle those magical, amazing creatures.

"WOAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGOD ARE THESE POKEMON?! WHICH ONE'S MINE WHICH ONE'S MINE I'M ALL FIRED UP MAN THIS IS SO EXCITING-"

Erza's eye twitched as she heard the muffled screaming coming from inside the room Natsu disappeared in. He was going to get a _talk_ later on etiquette later.

"-AHHHTHESE LITTLE GUYS ARE SO CUTE I WANNA DIE OHMYGOD-"

Erza cleared her throat. She crossed her arms. It took all of her willpower to not beat the crap out of Natsu right then and there. It was okay. He was just a little excited, that's all.

"-KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAII-"

Lucy dragged her hands down her face and was about to get up to shut Natsu up but someone beat her to it. She sat back down violently and peeked through her hands. Erza stalked past her with a murderous look in her eyes.

Oh boy. Natsu was _so_ dead.

Erza burst into the room and her eyes found Natsu gushing over the creatures. She didn't look at them, her murderous glare was focused on only Natsu. She grabbed him by the throat.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." She growled, bringing her face closer to Natsu's. Natsu broke out of his admiring reverie. He suddenly realized what a dangerous situation he was it.

Gajeel chuckled in the waiting room. So did Gray.

"Fire brain's dead," They said simultaneously. Both whipped their heads up to glare at each other.

"You wanna go, punk?!" Gajeel was on his feet.

"Bring it on, iron head!" Gray pounced on Gajeel, and soon they were nothing but a tangle of limbs.

"G-gray-sama! Do not fight with Gajeel-kun! Do not mar your precious face..." Juvia uselessly tried to break up the brawl. Then she thought of Gray-sama's face, stopped playing peacekeeper and sighed with hearts in her eyes, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Jellal sighed in his overly stuffy mask. Then he remembered in this world, he was a brand new person. No one was looking for him. He wasn't a fugitive.

He could be _free_.

He took off the mask with pleasure, and smiled to himself.

Beside him, Wendy giggled.

"It really reminds me of Fairy Tail."

Jellal sighed, then he chuckled.

"Yeah, they bring Fairy Tail's spirit wherever they go."

Erza squeezed tighter onto Natsu's throat. "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, FAWNING OVER THESE POKEMON-" She glanced over to the pokemon she was gesturing to.

She dropped Natsu, who groaned loudly on the floor.

The murderous look was gone, replaced by a familiar sparkle. One that Erza reserved for her strawberry cheesecake.

"Ahh..." Slowly she brought her hands to her cheeks. A Charmander cocked it's head.

"Char?" It questioned.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE NATSU OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE!"

Natsu roared.

"NO THAT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM NO-"

And another brawl ensued.

Lucy slapped her forehead. Erza was supposed to make things _better_. She got up, rubbing her face and walked into the room, determined to stop this madness.

She didn't even make it as far as Erza did.

As soon as she opened the door, her eyes locked onto the pokemon and soon her voice joined Erza's and Natsu's high-pitched screaming.

Levy groaned quietly. She stood up.

"C'mon Wendy! Let's go!" She put her hands on her hips with a determined look in her eyes. Wendy giggled.

They walked into the room together.

By then Gajeel and Gray had stopped fighting.

Gray drummed his fingers on the chair's armrest.

Two shrill feminine screams joined the chorus of voices.

Gajeel grunted. There was no way that girly shrimp would stand a chance against cute things. He made his way into the room.

Juvia blushed suddenly. Now she was alone...

With Gray-sama..

Jellal had taken that moment to sneak out of the building.

She whipped her head to look at Gray, still drumming his fingers in the chair.

Oh, he was so _hot_.

He took that moment to look at the girl sitting beside him. He face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Juvia, are you sick or something?" Gray put his hand on her forehead. "Your face is super red."

And Juvia fainted, letting a surprised Gray almost miss catching her.

"O-oi!" He shook her shoulders lightly. "Wake up!" He stood up, holding Juvia up, trying not to jostle her too much.

At that moment Gajeel bolted out of the room filled with even louder shouts. He was carrying a strange lizard-like animal with fire on it's tail. He crashed into Gray, and Gray dropped Juvia on the floor unceremoniously.

"Oh, you're dead now!" He swung at Gajeel, and their fight continued.

Natsu and Erza appeared, jumping into the fray.

"GIVE BACK MY LITTLE FIRE DUDE!" Natsu bellowed.

Screaming and gushing could still be heard inside of the room.

It didn't really seem like they were away from the guild.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME NATSU DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT DO YOU WANNA DIE?!"

**Author's note: Hellooooooooo! Okay I'm sorry if the story is going really slow I just wanted to have some fun with this. Enjoy! Gonna work on the next chapter! Yeah! Okay uh cheese or something.**


	4. Choosing 1

Professor Oak sipped the now cold cup of tea sitting on the table. He watched the group fight and he chuckled to himself.

"You know, there's more than one starter pokemon to choose from. You can all choose the same starter if you want!"

Everyone stopped.

Gajeel, waiting outside the room with the small Charmander still tucked under his arm, used everyone's attention on Oak to his advantage and sneaked in. He placed the Charmander next to the other two pokemon.

"Now, I think you all should choose privately, as to not influence others. Your very first pokemon is an important decision!"

Everyone filed out of the room except for Natsu, even Erza, though she cast a longing glance at the pokemon before she closed the door shut.

Professor Oak sighed in relief. Then he smacked his head.

"Oh dear...it seems that I have forgotten to introduce everyone to the pokemon!"

Natsu groaned loudly.

So, ten minutes later, Natsu was once again alone in the room other than Oak and the pokemon.

"Okay, Natsu," Oak said, pulling out a clipboard. "Go ahead and choose."

Natsu looked at each pokemon. Immediately, he said, "Charmander."

Professor Oak smiled. "I expected as much." He scribbled something down. "Could I ask you..why you chose Charmander?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "Well...I guess because he reminds me of my dad...and of me. Uh...he...I don't know, seems like he'd have the same personality as me, not to mention he's a fire-type."

Professor Oak finished writing. He nodded. "Excuse me for a second," He disappeared into a small storage room in the lab.

He came out with nine balls, all balanced precariously on top of each other and wobbling dangerously with every step he took. He set the load down on a nearby table. Picking up one, he handed it to Natsu.

"This is a pokeball," He explained, turning it over in his hands. "Your pokemon go in it."

Natsu stared at the too-small ball. He took it from Oak and examined it. What, he was supposed to stuff Charmander in this puny thing?

"How am I supposed to fit Charmander in this?!" He questioned, tapping the smooth surface of the pokeball with a finger. The professor grinned.

"You'll figure it out," He said. "Now go pick up with your pokemon! The earlier you bond with them, the better! Ah, you should give him a nickname!"

Natsu eagerly swept up the little Charmander into his arms.

"Char?!" It cried, flailing its stubby arms. Natsu poked it's nose, causing it to sneeze little embers. He laughed.

_'Happy? Nah, Happy would find that weird. Fiery? No. Dragon. No. Speaking of dragons...__'_

"Igneel," He said. The name filled his head with past memories. Sure, it would be weird calling this little guy his dad, but...

He looked down at the creature in his arms. Big blue eyes stared back.

It might've been weird, but it felt right.

"Igneel," Natsu said louder. The Charmander let out another small ember, as if he approved of the name.

"Okay, Natsu! You can go now!" Professor Oak said, waving.

Natsu left the room into a much louder, crowded room where everyone was talking. As soon as the door closed shut with a muted _thud_, all eyes turned to him.

And the little creature in his arms.

Natsu, realizing what chaos was about to happen, tightened his arms protectively around his new teammate.

And then chaos broke out.

Erza was right next to the petrified Charmander, admiring it's big eyes and little hands. Lucy, Wendy, and Levy were clinging to each other, squealing over it. Gajeel looked at the tiny thing, before a blush broke out on his face. It was that cute. Juvia's already heavy blush from sitting next to Gray got heavier. You could almost see the hearts in Gray's eyes looking at Charmander.

Jellal just sighed again, pulling up a mask he forgot wasn't there anymore. He refused to let the cuteness get to him He refused it. But he could feel a warm, tender sensation creeping across his chest, and he whispered, "Kawaii."

Luckily, no one heard him, or he wouldn't have ever been able to live it down.

"Next!" Professor Oak's voice, muted from the door, was still heard by everyone in the room. Erza was the first one there, followed closely by everyone else in the room.

Natsu sat, relaxed on a chair, playing with Charmander's arms. "They're real goofballs, huh, Igneel?" He said quietly.

Erza's head turned around slowly, like a machine.

"What...did you call me?" She said in a quiet, deadly tone. Natsu blanched.

"U-uh...n-nothing! Just..joking with my p-partner, that's all-"

Erza leapt on him with a speed that was almost invisible to the eye.

Everyone watched.

"Hello? Next person?" Oak's voice was heard again, and more chaos ensued.

Juvia was pushed in, after trying to stay as close to Gray as she could, she ended up separated. But in a different room.

"Ah, look, you idiot! You pushed Juvia in!" Gray's voice was heard.

"Well, it's too late now. As if she's gonna leave now that she's in there. Just wait again." Gajeel's deep voice rumbled. Juvia heard the door close.

"Well, hello, Juvia! It's quite crazy back there isn't it!"

Juvia nodded. "Y-yes.."

Oak gestured toward the 3 pokemon, and Juvia noticed there was another Charmander.

She stood there for awhile, not knowing what to do. She just kept looking at those tiny little things, and she felt something well up in her chest. She was taking one with her today. A new companion. She fought back a smile.

"Choose your pokemon," Professor Oak said patiently.

Juvia didn't have to think very hard. "Squirtle."

Oak smiled slightly. "You know, I figured you would say that. Can I ask why?"

Juvia picked up the Squirtle, making sure to hold it so that it was comfortable. "Well..."

She thought of the past.

Before Fairy Tail.

Before Phantom.

She was alone.

She was okay with it. Okay with everyone leaving her. The perpetual rain cloud hovering over her, smothering her.

The loneliness was unbearable. She wouldn't be lying if she said she'd never thought, "_Why me?" _ And for a while she hated water. She hated the rain.

She hated herself. Unable to be loved, and in return she was unable to love.

But then _he _changed it. She distinctly remembered the way her heart sped up like sudden rain, remembered the clouds part, remembered the sunshine she hasn't seen in so long.

All because of _him_. And she _loves _him for it. For making her love, for making her love _herself_ again.

"Because...I-I love water," She said lamely. "It's part of me," She bit her lip."It has precious memories," She took a breath. "I...wouldn't be able to live without it."_  
_

Professor Oak understood. He didn't know what it meant to her, but it meant more to her than the words she said. He picked up a pokeball and handed it to her.

"You'll store your pokemon in these." He handed it to her. She didn't even bother to look at it, still thinking about her memories. A hasty thank-you, and she left the room. Everyone was sitting down, but as soon as Juvia stepped into the waiting room, they all leapt up, except for Natsu, who was still crooning at his Charmander. Quietly, she took her seat beside Gray, not even blushing or sneaking glances at him. She was still thinking. Just remembering.

Gray noticed the change in her right away. Where was the Gray-sama? Where were the goo-goo eyes?

Lucy smirked. "Sad she's not admiring you anymore?" Gray blushed, realizing he probably looked like an immature child or something.

"N-no! She's just...acting weird." He leaned against the chair back, closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"Ooh! Gray's not used to being given the cold shoulder! Don't worry Gray, it'll pass!" Levy joined in, and the two girls both giggled.

Gray pressed his hands against his face and muttered a string of obscenities. Juvia glanced worriedly at him. She was done reminiscing, and she felt more refreshed than when she came here.

"G-gray-sama?" She inquired softly.

"Ohhhh! She's back!" Levy and Lucy said simultaneously. Gray was knocking his head on the back of the chair. He stopped when he was looking at the ceiling, and then suddenly, he turned his head to look at Juvia. She jumped, and she blushed.

"Kya! Such an innocent reaction!" Lucy whispered, clutching onto Levy.

"I know!" Levy hugged Lucy tighter.

Natsu was tickling Charmander, and the little thing laughed. Natsu picked him up and walked over to Juvia, hoping the two little pokemon could be friends. Wide eyes stared at each other, and then Charmander hiccuped. It sent out an ember that went right past Juvia and squirtle, and decided to set itself in Gray's hair. He let out a really un-manly, high-pitched _shriek_, and shot out of his seat, trying desperately to put out the growing fire on his head.

Gajeel was on the floor, laughing so hard tears of mirth were dripping down his face. Levy and Lucy were laughing loudly, and Erza advanced on Natsu like a predator approaching their prey. "I _told_ you to be careful..." She said in a deadly whisper. "You _irresponsible, _little-"

Natsu gulped. His Charmander stood beside Erza.

"H-help me..." He whispered, now being choked by her. The Charmander shrugged, as if to say, _"I can't help you there. She's scary._"

Professor Oak tapped his pen impatiently. He'd said, "Next!" Five times already, what were they doing?

Jellal, amidst the ruckus, slowly and quietly crept into the room.

**AN: HELLOOOOOO! I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS A BORING CHAPTER...I NEED TO CUT THE CHOOSING INTO 4-5 CHAPTERS OR ELSE IT'S GONNA PUT YOU ALL TO SLEEP! BEAR WITH MEEEEE AND THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING!**


End file.
